When I was Born
by SonikkuOtaku
Summary: Shadow's POV when he was created at the ARK. I don't know if this is ShadowMari at all, so leave a review and tell me what you feel! -Image belongs to Lenmeu at ! Make sure to pay a visit! And, once again. Flames are unaffective on me.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC AS THEY ALL BELONG TO SEGA!**_

_What is this?_

I question myself as I slowly begin to recognize my existence. My eyes are closed shut, my body is immobilized, and mild pain shoots through my entire torso as my chest heaves every few seconds, struggling to suck in air. But my nose and mouth are both closed tight.

_Then how am I-?_

My question was soon answered as I started to feel a thick round tube running down my throat, shoving oxygen down my lungs. I tried to move my arms to remove the uncomfortable plastic object, but stop instantly as a sharp twinge pierces my head as I put strength into my muscles. I open my mouth to scream in agony, and hopefully, to get some cold, fresh air. But unlike my expectations, an unpleasant, sticky liquid pours in my mouth. I instantly open my eyes in shock, and splutter helplessly, trying to get the inconvenient feeling off my tongue and the walls of my mouth. What was happening to me? Where was I? Then, something suddenly hit me.

_Who am I?_

_What is this place?_

_Why am I here?_

As unanswerable questions formed in my head, my opened eyes slowly scanned what they could see, despite the fact that the same liquid that came in my mouth stung them. I was floating in a container filled with a blue glowing substance, explaining the fact that I wasn't collapsing on the floor. Yet, at least. I could also see hundreds of wires sticking on my body. On my head, arms, chest, stomach, legs, you name it. Outside the cylindrical object I was in, I could see several computers, devices, and very high-tech machines running. The walls were mostly windows, revealing the scene outside. It was…

…outer space? Stars were glittering in the black cloth of the universe, and some planets calmly resting in the distance. And finally, a tall, bald man with a grey moustache, a pair of sunglasses and a lab coat, busily managing all the gizmos in the room. Then, he turned his head to my direction, and our eyes met. I flinched a little. He seemed to stare at me for a few more seconds, before turning to a computer and typing with intense speed.

Suddenly, my head felt like it was being torn apart from the inside, as my thoughts jumbled up with unknown, brain-wracking codes being rapidly inserted in my noggin. I shouted in pain (although it wasn't audible) and subsided to the bottom of the tank. I grasped my head, and panted as more of this torture took over me. I pressed my palms against the sides of my head, hoping that the action will restrain all this misery. No such luck. But then, all of a sudden, I could make out a sentence that was roaming meaninglessly in my brain.

_I am Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog._

Surprised, I began to focus my thoughts on the letters and words in my head, and tried to ignore the increasing pain. More words spilled in.

_Space Colony ARK, this place, where I am created in._

_Dr. Robotnik, my creator and master._

And…

Maria.

_Maria?_

It seemed like a name of a female. It sounded so gentle, so kind, so soft…

I quickly snapped back to my senses as a quite unpleasant sensation, as if somebody was hammering a nail through my head, began to torture me once again. I yelled in grief, shut my eyes, and began to whisper to no one in particular in my head.

_Somebody…_

_Anybody…_

_Help…_

_Help me…_

_Please…_

_I can't stand this anymore._

Slowly opening my eyes, I could see a blurred figure, pressing both palms on the wall of the glass container I am in. I concentrated harder, still gasping in pain.

Blonde hair, a blue dress, deep blue eyes, and a sky-blue headband.

It was a little human girl, staring at my face like it was some extra-rare display at a museum. I could see the man in the lab coat-Dr. Robotnik- walk towards me as well, and talking to her with a smiling face.

"Well, Maria, how do you like him?"

_So this girl is Maria_.

"Is he my new friend you were talking about, Grandpa?"

"Oh, he sure is! He'll be your fine playdate in a few more days."

'Maria' leant in closer to examine me more carefully. "He doesn't seem to be very happy, Grandpa."

The doctor tapped his chin lightly. "well, he's still not complete, Maria. But he will be fine in a few days. You don't need to worry. Now, why don't you talk to him for a while to keep him company? I'll go adjust him a bit more." With this the bald guy turned to some other machines behind him and started to work some more. Meanwhile, this blond girl was leaning closely to the glass wall. A small mist formed from her warm breath.

"Uh..hi!" she started nervously. With the pain slowly going away, little by little, I painfully moved to face her, so our faces would've touched each other's if it wasn't for the thick glass. "My grandpa says that you will be my friend and play with me after a few more days. My name is Maria Robotnik. What's yours?" She continued, asking me. It seemed that I had to answer by talking. Since I haven't tried it before, I decided to give it a shot.

This girl had a somewhat comforting aura. She made me feel contented less miserable, and mostly, not alone. I might actually like playing with her afterwards. I let the corners of my mouth turn up a little, and pressed my hands against the glass, right at the exact opposite side of the transparent, fragile wall, where her white, small palms were resting on. I lowered my head down to her eye level, and whispered to her.

"Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog."

**My first oneshot! Was it okay? Leave a review in the box if you want to say something about this! Thank you!**

**SoniOta**


End file.
